


Three's Company pt.2

by Ohfrickfanfic



Series: Three's Company [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tyler, Finger Sucking, First Time Bottoming, First time anal, Multi, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Josh, churchboy! Tyler, cum tasting, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohfrickfanfic/pseuds/Ohfrickfanfic
Summary: Tyler's not so innocent this time around.





	Three's Company pt.2

“Ughh, why is Tyler’s car here again?” Josh questions as he pulls up in front of him and Tyler’s shared apartment. “He’s supposed to have Bible study tonight. Don’t tell me it got canceled again,” Josh groans, annoyed as the two of you exit the car.

“It’s fine babe, don’t worry about it,” you assure him as you walk around from the passenger side door and loop your arm in his.” Besides, didn’t we have fun last time he wasn’t supposed to be around?” you add with a smirk. Josh smirks back with a cocked eyebrow as you both make your way inside.

“Tyler?” Josh calls when he opens the door to the apartment at the top of the stairs, expecting to see Tyler curled up reading the bible in his usual spot. “Hmmm, maybe he’s in his room.”

Josh looks into the open door to his right, but Tyler’s not in his room either. Suddenly you both hear faint whimpering coming from Josh’s room, further down the hall. You and Josh make your way down to the room, pausing to listen quietly outside the door, exchanging puzzled looks with each other before Josh pushes it open.

“Is that mine?” Josh blurts out, taking in the scene in front of him. Tyler, with his pants and boxers crumpled by his ankles, is lying on his side on Josh’s bed with his left arm reached around behind his body, the thin tattooed lines on his wrist flexing as he presses against the circular pink jewel that’s peeking out between his ass cheeks.

“Josh!” Tyler exclaims, scrambling to remove the stainless steel, jewel-adorned plug.

“Leave it,” Josh smirks, the mattress dipping under his weight as he crawls over to Tyler. You follow, kneeling on the bed by Tyler’s head.

“Mmmm fuck, look at you,” Josh groans, gripping Tyler’s backside and pulling his cheeks apart slightly to admire the way the decorated plug is swallowed up inside of him. “Stretching yourself out for me?” Josh teases, sliding his hand in between his cheeks and pulsing his fingertips against the toy, causing Tyler to let out a pleasure-filled moan. "I'll take that as a ‘yes’," Josh smirks, as he wraps his fingers around the jeweled base of the toy, pulling it out slightly before pushing it back in with a twist of his wrist.

The sounds of Tyler’s broken whimpers fill the room, “Mmmm — m — mm — mmmmm.”

“God, you’re gonna be such a moaning mess under me when I fuck you,” Josh teases as he continues to work the toy inside his roommate.

With his free hand, Josh grasps Tyler’s hard cock and begins pumping him. He runs his thumb along his length, swiping over the pearly bead of pre-cum gathered at the tip, making Tyler shudder in pleasure. To gain better access, Josh rolls Tyler onto his back and removes the tangled mess of clothing from around his ankles, then bends his legs at the knee.

“Here, let’s get this off you, too,” you suggest, reaching down over Tyler’s torso and clawing at the hem of his shirt, letting your fingertips graze along his skin as you slide the material up. Curling his shoulders forward to sit up part way, Tyler assists you in removing his shirt. You tug it up over his head and arms and reposition yourself, laying him back down with his head in your lap. “Much better,” You smile as you rake your fingernails down over his chest and back up massaging his pecs as Josh resumes his previous actions.

Trailing your hands up higher over Tyler’s neck, you lightly grip the sides of his jaw, muffling his moans and whimpers when you lean down to kiss him. His moans buzz against your lips as your tongues circle each others.

Without out breaking the kiss, you slide your hands from his jaw, cascading them down the sides of his neck, over his shoulders, and along the expanse of his arms in search of his hands. You find them fisting handfuls of sheets and pry the fabric from his grip, guiding his hands into your hair. He’s unsure of what to do at first, but then almost instinctively, he grips your hair at the base of your neck, pulling you in to deepen the kiss.

“You think you’re ready?” Josh asks from between Tyler’s legs.

Tyler loosens the grip on your hair to break the kiss. Pulling back slightly, you suck his bottom lip into your mouth and then release it with a pop before sitting up to allow Tyler to respond.

Lifting his head from your lap and propping himself up with his elbow, Tyler answers with a breathy, “Yeah.”

“Turn over. Hands and knees,” Josh demands.

With the plug still inside of him, Tyler does as he’s told, rolling over and getting on all fours with his ass in the air as Josh quickly undresses. Josh grabs the open bottle of lube on the nightstand and squeezes some out into his palm. Working the lube over his length with one hand, Josh slowly begins to slide the toy out of Tyler. Once it’s removed, Josh squeezes out some more lube onto his fingers and applies it to Tyler, briefly sinking his fingers into his gaping and ready hole before lining himself up and slowly pushing in.

Desperate to feel every inch of his roommate, Tyler eagerly pushes back against Josh as he begins to thrust.

“Mmmm, fuck! Feel good, needy boy?” Josh questions, tugging his head back by his fluffy brunette waves.

“So good,” Tyler moans, his eyes locking with yours in front of him momentarily before fluttering closed.

You watch in awe as your boyfriend fucks his roommate. Sure you knew he was bisexual, and you witnessed Tyler sucking him off last time the three of you were together, but this is another thing entirely, and it turns you on more than you ever thought possible.

“Hey, let me get in on this,” you smile as you pull your shit off, followed quickly by your bra.

“Sure thing, baby,” Josh says, biting his lip. You stand from the bed, quickly unzipping your black skinny jeans and tugging them down your legs, removing them along with your underwear as Josh moves to reposition Tyler.

Leaning over with his chest pressed against Tyler’s back, Josh snakes an arm around his upper torso, pulling him up onto his knees with his length still inside of him. Tyler sinks back into Josh’s lap and allows his head to fall back on Josh’s shoulder, his neck now an open invitation for his roommate’s mouth. Josh wastes no time marking up his tanned skin as he moves his hips in waves, thrusting into him.

Now fully undressed, you climb back onto the bed, settling on your hands and knees in front of Tyler. You grasp his length from where it rests, pressed tightly against the line of faint hair that descends from his navel and take him into your mouth, the fingers of your free hand working your clit as you suck. You’ve never felt yourself so wet before, and you know it won’t be long before your nimble fingers have you cumming.

You continue to bob over Tyler’s length, taking him deeper as he wiggles and gyrates in Josh’s lap. Based on the sloppy movements and sounds of both boys, you can tell they’re close and pick up the speed of your fingers, working your clit faster.

As you feel your orgasm approaching, you remove Tyler’s length from your mouth, instead pumping him and kitten licking the tip as you focus on the building pleasure between your thighs. Your wetness is auditory as you slow your fingers, riding out your intense high.

With your fingers coated in your climax, you pause licking Tyler’s cock and sit up, bringing them to his lips as you continue to pump him with your other hand.

“Suck.”

Tyler obliges, eagerly opening his mouth and taking in your fingers, moaning as his tongue swirls around your slick digits. Just as you begin to retract your fingers, Tyler’s body jolts with pleasure.

“Oh — Fri — Fuck!” Tyler chokes out, bucking up into your hand, his warm cum fountaining from the tip and spilling over your knuckles. Tyler’s hole pulses and contracts around Josh’s length as you help him ride out his orgasm.

“Fuck! Your little virgin ass is so tight,” Josh moans, following just moments later, filling his roommate with his cum.

Josh places soft, breathy kisses along Tyler’s neck, his head resting tired and heavy on Josh’s shoulder as they both come down from their highs. As the boys collect themselves, you stand from the bed and gather your clothes and begin getting dressed.

“So, what were you doing in my room anyway?” Josh questions, still slightly out of breath as he throws his shirt back on.

“I was just looking for earbuds to listen to my new bible on tape.” Tyler blushes as he gets dressed, realizing the irony of the situation. “Oh shit, what time is it?”

“Umm, let’s see,” Josh says, looking at his watch, “It’s a quarter past ‘you missed bible study ‘cause you were getting fucked in the ass’,” he jokes. “Now, get in your room and pray for forgiveness,” he teases with a smack to Tyler’s backside.

“Lord, help me,” Tyler mutters under his breath as he makes his way back to his room with a slight limp.


End file.
